Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled and cased, a perforating gun string may be conveyed downhole and used to create perforations which extend through the casing and out into the surrounding formation. However, sections of the perforating gun string may become stuck in the wellbore following the perforating operation. Certain tools exist to release the perforating gun string from the remainder of the tool string for later retrieval of the perforating gun string. However, existing tools are limited in their ability to provide on-demand functionality and in their ability to release specific sections of the perforating gun string.